


To those days that won’t return anymore, I’ll conquer sorrow.

by MadeofBerries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gods, Harry Potter did not want this, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Non-Linear Narrative, References to Depression, Time Loop, Time Travel, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), sakura Clow is selfish, sakura clow is so done, they keep meeting over tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeofBerries/pseuds/MadeofBerries
Summary: Sakura Clow and Harry Potter have become something they weren't born as.Beyond time and space, life and death, two Gods meet over tea.Or: Sakura and Harry are mirror Gods.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sakura/Syaoran (CLAMP)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	To those days that won’t return anymore, I’ll conquer sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> tittle from "It`s", TRC second opening, also referenced as "that song where Li Syaoran breaks my heart". 
> 
> This one has been sitting in my files for a while (over two years), inspired by Cardcaptor Harry by LunaStorm, the manga, and the books. 
> 
> I hold CCS and TRC very, very dear to my heart, and being honest Tokyo Revelations kinda traumatized me forever. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

.

"Oh," the unexpected newcomer says, voice musical and high" I'm so sorry! I must have gotten lost!" 

That seems to be Harry's cue to unfreeze, lowering his still raised teacup to rest on its saucer, he blinks, "that's - uh, that's alright. I've never gotten a visitor here before." 

The cloaked figure bows, "I'm so sorry to disturb you!" 

"Oh-oh, no, no. Is alright, you're welcome" Harry seems to remember his manners then, shaking off his perplexion, and raises in respect to his new companion, conjuring a chair he gestures at the hooded shape of what he assumes is a girl, "please, sit. Do you want some tea?" 

The girl straightens herself, only to bow again at the waist, the hood of the white cloak trimmed in pink she's wearing raising and falling comically over her head." Thank you for your hospitality!" 

"It's okay," Harry says, only to feel his face flush in embarrassment at the phrasing. 

The girl sits gracefully in the offered chair. She's incredibly delicate, Harry notes, like a jeweled bird, with short light brown hair that shines with its own light when she moves, and a couple of cute bangs falling to her shoulders, a very asian haircut, if he's correct. Harry realizes he's towering over her and hastily seats down. Is been so long since he's interacted with strangers outside of any cycle that he feels completely mesmerized, so naturally, he says, "Would you like some biscuits as well?" 

The girl blinks owlishly at him and Harry is meet with familiar eyes shining with unnatural power. Emerald Green eyes. Surprise must write all over his face, because the girl frowns minutely, "uh, yes. Thank you, You're very kind." 

"No. I mean- excuse me, is just, your eyes" he gestures her and then himself, “and my eyes. They're the same shade."

"Oh!" The girl exclaims, scrunching her nose cutely and leaning forwards over the table to examines his eyes, "you're right! They're the exact same shade!" 

Harry shallows. He's never met anyone else with Aveda Green eyes, not even his mother's which were more of a deep dark blue-green than his biologically impossible emerald. 

"I've never seen anyone with my eyes before," Harry says reverently because now he knows what they truly mean.

"Neither have I!" She says, falling back into her seat properly again. 

In light of this revelation, Harry conjures a platter of biscuits and offers it to the girl that just came out of a focalized wormhole. 

She takes the biscuit and chews on it demurely, as he serves the tea.

"Uh, do you always travel like that?"

"Oh, yes. Usually." She takes a sip of her cup anxiously. Harry bites his lip, if she truly is like him, she would be wary to share her powers too. 

"I usually take the train." He offers with a sheepish smile. She frowns at him in confusion, and he made a wide gesture encompassing the white space, " is where we are, a train station. But your way of travel is much cooler, I just always wake up wherever." 

"It's a very strange station. Are there no more people?" She asks with a hint of weariness creeping in as if she's only now just come to realize the unnatural fashion of the space they're in. 

"I'm afraid no. Is a crossroad, a place between dimensions." Harry explains with a strange mixture of wariness and excitement in revealing this to a stranger. 

She scans the room slowly once more and hums in agreement, "you're right. It is a crossroads. But it doesn't feel like anywhere I've been to before." 

Harry laughs and says conspiratorially, "I've never seen quite an entrance like yours either. Travel by Black Hole, now that leaves an impression!"

She blushes prettily, and asks, "black hole?" 

"Well, yeah, you know, a rip in the space-time continuum that swallows all light and matter? Or something like that" now that he's mentioned he's really not sure if that's that definition is even remotely accurate.

She flinches, recoiling back and holding her cup too tightly. Harry deflates, embarrassed. Bloody hell, way to go, he's gone an offended her.

"I'm sorry" he blurts, "that was rude, is probably not the way it works at all." Even when he's pretty sure that's exactly how the portal she came through works. 

She bites her lower lip and when she looks up from her cup her eyes are shiny with something else than power. Bollocks, make her cry, why don't you Harry? If she's like him, there is a high probability she acquired her power in a similar way, that is to say by the trial of blood and loss. 

"No, You're right. That's, ugh, exactly what it was. I suppose." She offers him a shaky smile, "I never knew it had a name." 

"Oh. Is, um, how is named from where I'm from." Harry's the one studying his cup intently now, feeling guilty for making her sad. 

"Is that not here?" She asks hitting the nail right in the head, is his turn now to flinch. 

"Not originally, no. But I think... this has always been my birthplace anyway." Be it the first time he remembers coming here to claim it, if he created it in that second death, or if he truly is something older and this place already existed and it was always where he came from. The old sterile station is infused with his power, pulsates with the ebb of crossing souls, and always, always welcomes him home, (He thinks the bones he imagines buried beneath the rails maybe his own, from a long, long time ago). 

"I understand," She confesses, Harry looks at her and he can see that she does, she truly does. 

Merlin, Harry thinks, I'm not alone.

"I was born among the dunes, but I'm not of the desert. It’s my land, by I am not theirs." 

Harry nods, her words weight heavy around their shoulders, cloaked in their powers, between them and around lay sorrow and time, power and regret, limitless opportunities full of longing so great, how could you stop? When for beings like them the search is eternal. She understands. He understands. They're the same. Harry feels the oxygen flooding his blood, the chemicals pumping his system, making him giddy and sad and hopeful, exhilarated. He is not the only one. 

He's not alone. 

In front of him the girl grins at him is a smile that once must have been like blinding purity and joy gave form, but now, there is an edge to it, an undercurrent of innocence loss marring its sanctity. Slow and tentative he responds the gesture, his own smile jaded by stab wounds in the war. 

After that it is like a damn break and they are old friends seeing each other again after a long time. 

"I'm Harry" he introduces himself, once he realizes he's yet to offer his name. 

"Sakura." She replies, and her powers light up the room like it's the stars, and chases the coldness that had settled in his bones for too long. 

___

"This is impossible! they move in packs! " wails Ron longing dramatically next to him in Gryffindor tower, Harry hums in agreement not looking up from the book depicting solar systems he's reading, dutifully Harry tunes him out until Hermione stands, furiously shouting, after Ron insults her by pretending to just notice she's a girl. 

"Just so you know, I have a date!" She screeches stomping away. Harry allows himself a small smile, unable to contain himself, now that time is by his side, he can count on Ron and Hermione's arguments to entertaining. Nowadays, He even enjoys string the pot sometimes. 

"How did she get a date? She's always in the library! Harry, what are we going to do?!" 

Harry schools his face very carefully and shrugs, "I have a date too." 

Ron chokes with his own spit giving Harry with a wounded, betrayed expression, and starts wailing again, "Not you too, mate! All you do is sneak around mysteriously all the time!" 

Parvati, seating a couple of armchairs over, explodes in giggles, joined by what seems like the rest of the Gryffindor girls. Someone screams "Exactly, Ron!" 

Ron's eyes widen, "You! You've had a girlfriend all this time! And you never told me?" 

Harry shrugs unrepentant, closing his book as he stands up, "only a childhood friend" he says with a grin. 

Ron splutters for a moment, as Harry is exiting the common room he shouts ratter dazed, " I thought you didn't have other friends!" 

The portrait closes to the sound of the laughing girls.  
___

Ron spends the rest of the time leading up the ball cajoling Harry to tell him who it is, and the rest of the Gryffindor’s join him soon after. It seems to become the main source of amusement for the students, and a betting pool is soon started by the Weasley Twins.  
__  
People start asking him if he's dating, "Hannah Abbott? Daphne Greengrass? Cho Chang?" Every name of every girl currently in the castle is dropped, He only looks blankly at them until they scatter.  
__  
In a conspiratory whisper, Dean Thomas asks, "is it Ginny Weasley?" while he stares at her across the room. Harry cocks his head in consideration, Dean’s crush runs deeper than he though? Harry shakes his head, no. Ginny and he are not what you could call a good combination, too similar in their temper and different in their ideals. 

_

Ron asks him in the bathroom of all places, with an expression that betrays how heartbroken and betrayed he's feeling, "Is it, Hermione?" 

Harry smiles reassuringly at him, conscious of Ron's insecurities, "Is not Hermione. She's like a sister to me. Same as you." 

Ron pretends he doesn't hug him afterward, and keeps complaining, "but who is she going with?"  
__  
The funniest moment is when Pansy Parkinson asks him in all seriousness before Dinner in front of the gates of the Great Hall, "Are you dating Draco?" 

Just to be an ass, Harry gives a small smile and goes sit at his table, leaving Pansy, Ron, and the rest of the people who heard frozen. 

Thus spreads the rumor of his and Draco's tragic and epic love story, he's told is all very Shakespearean.

Harry is pleased.  
__

"I thought you said you didn't have any friends at Surrey, Harry," Says Hermione conversationally. Harry stifles a laugh; Hermione has been dying to not ask him. 

Naturally, he replies with an unhelpful, "I didn't."

"But then how is it a childhood friend? “Hermione presses, unable to contain herself, and then covers her mouth like she's blunted a secret.

Harry smiles indulgently at her, "is a friend, from childhood." 

Hermione scoffs in exasperation, Harry hasn't seen this frustrated since third year's Divination disaster. He puts on his best innocent expression and pretends he is not smirking at her at the same time.  
-

A couple of days later Hermione corrals him in herbology and asks him very seriously, " where did you meet?" With a manic gleam in her eyes, like she's conquered the question to answer all questions, but really, she should've known better. 

"Over tea." 

Hermione loses 5 points for screaming. 

\--

Ron corners him in the bathroom again, and says, "Mate, you know that if it's another bloke, I don't mind right? We're not like them muggles, about that." 

huh, Harry thinks, this has never happened before. 

Ron has shown his support in a different way over their lifetimes, but he has never outright told him or even acknowledged that Wizards are aware of this nasty bit of muggle culture. 

Harry grins at him and pats him in the shoulder, "Thanks, Ron, is good to know." 

Ron's eyes widen and then ask a little squeaky, " So it is Malfoy then?" 

Harry hums, just to see Ron lose all color and then go a violent shade of red.

"No comment." 

__

The one that almost leaves Harry speechlessness is, 

"I hope you've been practicing for the ball Mr. Potter," says professor McGonagall, ratter conversationally. She's not fooling anyone. 

"I have professor" 

"And has your date been practicing as well? If they're in need I could give remedial lessons, as you are aware, Champions and their dates must open the ball." 

"There is no need to worry, Professor, my date is an excellent dancer. " 

"Hum" 

She eyes him and cooks her head ratter like a cat calculating a jump. 

Harry flees. 

__

"Potter!" Draco Malfoy shouts in an empty corridor as he heads towards divination. Harry stops to face him intrigued. 

"Potter!" Draco repeats himself, still shouting, " Stop spreading rumors about us!" 

Draco flushes prettily, but Harry already knew that, with dusk of pink across his cheeks and eyes that go a stormy grey instead of his more usual pale blue. 

"I'm not." 

"Yes, you are! You told Pansy we were dating!" 

"I didn't". 

"Yes, you did!" 

"I haven't crossed a word with her, ever" 

"You told her we were dating in the great hall!" 

"All I did was smile at her. Pansy is crazy." 

Draco starts shouting, "No, she's n-" only to stop himself abruptly, seeming to agree with him. Pansy Parkinson is crazy. To amend this, he screams "Fix this Potter! Or I'm gonna kill you!" And then saunters off. 

Harry blinks and says to the empty air, "okay."  
___

That night in the Great Hall he stands up during dinner, waits until the Gryffindor’s elbow each other into silence, and announces, "Draco and I aren't dating." 

Then he sits down again and finishes his dinner ignoring the explosion of not so whispered conversations all around him. In Slytherin table Draco stares at the Great Hall, horrified. 

Of course this only adds fuel to the rumors, and by morning, Harry and Draco are planning to elope after the ball by making a bonding ceremony so none can separate them ever again. 

By now girls have taken to sigh wishfully every time they see Harry or Draco. And Harry even catches Fleur De la Court eyeing them curiously, Harry winks at her, to his surprise, she smirks in return.  
__

For the yule ball, Harry walks to a clear in the Dark Forest to pick up his date. Sakura Clow steps out of the wormhole just in time, clad in what seems to be a dress made of the night sky, and a crown of stars. 

Harry greets her with a deep bow, extending his hand to take hers and kiss the air above her knuckles, "Sakura-Hime, you've stolen the night*." 

Sakura laughs like bells are chiming in the dark, and corresponds his greeting with a curtsy of her own that Harry couldn't replicate without falling over, "Shinigami-Ou/Kaminari-Shi* (god of thunder-death), you are breathtaking*" 

Harry blinks owlishly and then burst laughing, Sakura follows suit, doubling over when they can't stop. 

"We're gonna be late," Harry rasps between huffs, it lightens his heart to be able to joke with someone like this. Sakura takes his extended arm, placing her delicate hand by his elbow, allowing him to escort her towards the castle. 

"Thank you for inviting me tonight, Harry-Kun," Sakura says, the smoky musical quality of her voice seeming to linger in the darkness a second or two more than it should. 

"Is my pleasure, Sakura-Hime, A night out of timelessness, for the weary traveler." A small twig breaking among the trees draws his attention, making him spy a couple of curious unicorns watching them pass by, "I think you may have vassals, princess." 

Harry inclines his head to draw Sakura's attention to the silly animals, "Oh! You sweet things!" Is all she has to say to tentatively draw the herd.  
_

Harry times their entrance so they arrive well after Hermione's moment of crowning glory, he's glad that this time Hermione's had a few minutes of astonished and envious glances directed at her, contrasted only by Viktor's besotted expression.

"Mr. Potter!" Thunders professor McGonagall from behind a cluster of students, having spotted him right away despite the mild notice-me-not charm, more than ready to throttle him for the delay. 

Some people look around surprised to see he's right among them and then do a double-take when they finally notice Sakura.

"I must apologize," intervenes Sakura with her accented english, when professor McGonagall is upon them, bless her prefect timing, in all his life’s Harry, is yet to die at McGonagall ‘s hand. "It was my fault, I had complications with my method of transport and became a little lost." 

Professor McGonagall eyes them critically for a second as if to judge if Sakura and Harry are telling the truth or are lying to cover up indecent cajoling before the ball even began. Harry matches Sakura's perfect innocent expression, he's sure. "hum. Hogwarts is a hard place to find, no harm is done miss. Although a couple of minutes more, and I couldn’t have said the same, Mr. Potter. Very well!" She says and with a tap of her wand the double doors open to reveal the exquisitely decorated Great Hall. 

"Harry!" Hisses Hermione as she is led by Viktor into the hall, firsts to enter as his name was the first to be called by the Goblet. 

Harry gives her a smile and a thumbs up with his free hand.  
_

There are very few yule dances that Harry has truly enjoyed, but most of them have been in the arms of people he loves. Sakura dances like she was born for it, gliding through the steps, twirling and moving like she's the air, swinging around, Harry makes his best to keep up, to let her shine and enjoy the party, the music, the people. 

Harry knows she's been sad lately, too long Syaoran has been gone, and She gets... Sakura dims without him, and Harry frets, since she stumbled into his Train Station all those cycles ago, Sakura's become a sister to him, the closest to family Gods like them can get. She deserves a night of joy and mischief, away from court and lost wanderers. 

"So," Hermione starts, having stolen him into the dance floor when he was making his way towards the refreshments, thankfully, Hermione is not as inclined to follow the music as Sakura is, and is much more amenable to go slower, which is any pace slower than breakneck. Case in point, Fleur and Sakura twirl at the tempo of the violins, and he has to close his eyes for fear of seeing anyone die, "she's your childhood friend?" 

__

The thing is, after Ginny and the kids, Harry wakes up in the Train Station again, after that long, comfortable life, Harry. Wakes. Up. And this time, there is no Dumbledore, the is no baby Voldemort (he looked), there is nothing but the sterile, empty space of the place that always separated the mundane from the magical. The sacred, in a certain way. 

He stays there for a long, long time. He screams until his vocal cords give out, the tries to go through the wall that should take him back to King's Cross, but it doesn't exist, (or, better said, it takes him to a blank, black space that feels wrong, makes him want to puke, makes him listen to voices the way the arc in the department of mysteries did). After what feels like years, He wishes for the train to come, to take him anywhere, he is willing to do it, Harry tells himself, he is willing to disappear, or to go beyond or to... whatever. Anything, anything but this loneliness. 

The train comes, and he takes it. 

He wakes up and lives another life. A life where he is Harry Potter, but still strange things happen around him all the time, and the Deathly Hallows find their way to him. Like a curse, they find him. 

A coat is so dark it sucks in the light. 

A vial filled with liquid death, capable of killing armies with a single drop. 

A stone that makes you listen to the echoes of the departed.

The story is different, is science here, not wizards. But everything else is woefully similar, a bargain, and the consequences. 

He is no chosen one here and no prophecies hanging over his head, and yet... he occupies the same place. He rises because he can't let other's sink. He realizes too, that in comparison to the horror this world has fallen to, what he lived was a skirmish. 

He dies, again, and he wakes up in the Train Station. 

This time he didn't live long, only 22. He died in pain, acid eating at his body until... well. 

He remains in his Station then, for a long while. Quiet. Because he's out of words, they have left him. That last world was a nightmare. 

He only leaves after so long has passed that he has forgotten how it feels to have someone else hold you, touch you, talk to you. 

He calls for the train and takes it again. Seating inside on the white upholstery, He closes his eyes and wishes for a happy, easy life. 

And... he gets it. This new life is a small life, an inconsequential life. He is a child, and then a teen, and the adult, and is easy, and happy and terribly, terribly boring. 

He smiles all the time. He even manages to buy a little shop and turn it into a little market. He is the cashier, Harry knows all his costumers and all the juicy gossip of the town. He has two beautiful daughters, a lovely wife. He dies at 68 of a heart attack because he really overdid it with the greasy food. 

He wakes up in the Station again, and... he doubts. He remembers making a wish and then getting it, so, well, for science. He calls the train, and while is moving he wishes, "I want the happiest childhood."

In this life, he gets it too. His new parents love him, adore him. It's exactly how he imagines it, they cuddle him all the time, play with him, pay attention to him, throw his birthday parties, and take him to the fair. It's the happiest childhood. Golden. 

Then when he's ten he gets sick, he watches his parents suffer as he wastes away slowly. He closes his eyes wishing for death and...

He wakes up in the Station. 

He rages. Screams. Cries. 

Then he realizes he got exactly what he wished for, a happy childhood, and nothing more. Armed with this new knowledge, he sets to find the boundaries. 

__

Sakura is time, is space. Is... something else. Prophecy given form, perhaps. She has more power than she wants or can imagine or, even desires. It's heavier than a cloak, makes her back ache, like the Wings of power are real and not just a pretty light show. 

She was born in the desert, the sand clinging to her skin, the nights cold and endless. The ruins, her favorite place. An archeologist and a Princess, what a pretty tale. 

A fairy tale. 

Sakura is Time and She's Space, and her power is limitless. She can go to the beginning and unravel it, she can go to the end and continue it. And for all of these things: past, present, future. She is powerless. 

She is a slave. Time and Space will never let her rest. Will never let her remain in a single instance because she is all of them. 

So there are no nights in the Dunes, as a Princess in love with the archeologist apprentice, that do not weight as stolen. That does not have the faint taint of artificiality around them. She can repeat a single moment eternal, edit it, relive it as much as she pleases. But everyone else? Everyone else stands in whatever loop she creates, only able to live the present without accessing anything else. 

Is maddening. 

She meets Syaoran a thousand times. He does not remember the other nine hundred and ninety-nine. So, for all of this, is futile. She cannot live in continuity, fragmented, jumping. 

She is space and she is time. All happening at the same time, always, always, always expanding. She is the embodiment of something she cannot comprehend. 

In an absolute feat of rage, Sakura trashes an invaluable porcelain set when she wakes up in Castle Clow, in another loop. Just before the night of the rapture. 

Sakura, who was raised a Princess, a priestess, as close to a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko as possible. Fair skin and soft hands, and the constriction of smiles. She takes the beautiful porcelain and throws it across the room, smashes it against the stone. There is a deep satisfaction at seeing something break. 

Sakura lives Millennia like this, single night repeated for centuries. Singular events she changed without consequence, because, and here is the sleight of hand, the backhanded deal, whenever she changes something it just generates a diversion, not an actual change. Still, the rapture always happens. She loses her memories, Syaoran arrives at the witches’ doorstep. All unfolds. 

Because she is eternity, something breaks. Sakura was born from humans, has the wrath of one of them, delicate hands trained to play the shamisen, the perfect posture for Imperial Kimonos. She was a child, and a girl and only then, a goddess. 

Sakura was meant to be an eternity, but... she was born human. Experiences time as a continuity not as a simultaneity. She fell in love before she knew what love was. Sakura is a goddess born human.  
_

On a rapture night, she watches herself from the balcony, young, naïve, little girl sneaking into the night to go meet her sweetheart. She was going to ask him to marry her that night. Dammed the conventions, dammed decorum. A princess and an archeologist. 

Sakura, time, space, and all of eternity, adverts her eyes. A thousand times has she stolen her younger self's place, stolen the soft innocent warmth of Syoran's fingertips, his sweet kisses that always tasted like turkish delights. 

Sakura, this time, adverts her eyes, and with the knowledge of muscle memory, she shouldn't quite possess but does, shreds a fragment of reality with her index finger. Cutting away the folds of reality. 

She wears the cloak of her first journey because she wishes to engulf herself in the now lost innocence. And takes a step into the darkness.  
___

Sakura can remain hours in space, alive, contemplating the planets, the nebulae, comets and stars, and stellar dust. At a safe distance, she can witness the death of starts, the birth of worlds. She can ever remain for the whole formation of planets if she so desires. She is Time. She is space. She is eternity. For all of this things, she is powerless to change.  
__

Sakura, now does things she shouldn't do, the Castle in the middle of Dunes is long gone, the naïve innocence came as a sacrifice. Sakura has learned selfishness. 

So she walks into a newborn universe, and she eats all the stars. Shallows the suns like they're candy. Juicy, powerful. Hers is their power. 

Sakura, then, goes back to a point after Feng Weng Rei, sneaks just before child her says her Goodbyes to Syaoran and sends him on his way. She caresses his cheek because, for all that she will forever remain unchanged, she now can see the clinging baby fat, only 15. 

And she kisses him, pushing the power of stolen Suns into him. 

For a moment Sakura thinks she's killed him, he twists in pain, open mouthed and shinning. But then the light recedes, he passes out in her arms, she kisses his forehead, brushing away his hair, and says like a prayer to herself: 

"Now you will remember, now you will remain"

Thus Sakura Condemns him. Curses him to eternal life. Because now, new born goddesses that shall never end, she's learned selfishness. 

Syaoran is hers.  
__

One day Sakura gets lost, she's developed a habit of hopping trough dimensions with no clear destination, she likes the pleasant surprise of unexpected places, and for whatever reason, her estrange powers always deliver. 

But this time, she's distracted and she's lonely. 

So Sakura crosses a dimension and comes out to a too white, too bare station with a lone figure having english tea. 

Oh. 

Oh. 

__

They are young Gods. Wilding more power than knowledge, lost in their little cycles, struggling with their lost mortality. 

For all that Syaoran is now something not mortal, he trusts her so easily. Lamb. He does not see the underneath in the confines between the stars, he does not know that she develops an unfortunate taste for extinguishing Suns. 

For all she loves him, Syaoran is not a God. 

Harry is so different from her. He is born of war when Sakura is born from rapture, yet at their core, they are so similar, bound by nostalgia. 

\-----

Sakura loves visiting Tokyo, and Japan for that matter, in all of its renditions. The medieval kind, the cyber punk gritty kind, the one over taken by Tomoyo's company, all of them. 

It's, also, her favorite place to reunite with Syaoran. 

Beautiful, kind Syaoran that still loves her despite the curse. He's a proper archaeologist, now, one with the unique perspective of a Time Traveler. Sakura leaves him to his journeys and gifts him an astrolabe containing a black hole when the Mokona's powers start to fade. The inscriptions in the plate, talk of their love, so he never forgets.

**Author's Note:**

> *Yes, they are into puns. And yes, the stealing stars to wear them is literal. inspired by the lovely high fashion starry collections of 2018. 
> 
> ** yes, is because he's the God of Death.
> 
> I've only read the manga until the last arc, when Syaoran, Fei, and Kurogane have to leave, so beyond that, I'm clueless about any new developments. 
> 
> I kinda like a version of Sakura where she's matured, and one of Harry where he's moved a bit past all his grief. Despite Sakura turning Syaoran immortal, he's not exactly her Syaoran, only one that will never die. 
> 
> I like to Think of Harry and Sakura as mirror Gods here, because of the duality of the Bhagavad Gita (and Oppenheimer's paraphrasing) of "Now I am become (time) death, the destroyer of worlds", hence Sakura eating suns. Harry could pulverize whole universes with a single touch if he so wanted, but it's never occurred to him until now. 
> 
> for those who have read the manga, you know Sakura is not as benevolent.
> 
> I may continue this or I May not. Sorry for the abrupt ending. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
